The present invention relates to a structure for attaching a member adapted to be adhered to a subject member.
Conventionally, it has been difficult to stably bond a sealing member (corresponding to a member to be adhered) to a sealed member (corresponding to a subject member) in the case where the sealing member is small in its size, or in the case where the sealing member has a smaller non-sealing portion, i.e. a portion to be gripped by a pincette and the like.
Furthermore, in the case where a surface on which the adhesive material is coated is relatively large, the adhesive material tends to contaminate the hands of workers. Thus, the bonding operation for such a sealing material was remarkably worsened in its labor effectiveness.